The Connection
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: WHISTLER FIC Follow Rebeca Campbell as she explores the world of Whistler, British Columbia, trying to figure out what she wants in this world, and what truly happened to her father. This is her story.
1. Blurb

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Blurb:**

Rebeca (Becki) Campbell loved Whistler, British Columbia as much as the next girl her age. No not really she loved it more because of her one godfather Ryan McKaye, her other godfather Adrienne Varland, her best friends Carrie Miller, Quinn McKaye, A.J. Varland, Feeny, and also her boyfriend Beckett (Beck) McKaye. Her father the late Fredrick (Fred) Campbell was loved by all, especially the McKaye family since he had coached not only Ethan but had helped Ethan train Beck.

Nobody truly knows what happened to the beloved Olympian Coach, expect for his daughter who has blacked it out since then but now coming face to face with her father's murder for the first time. Becki doesn't know if she can deal with all of this.

She is a straight A student, honor roll, athletic, volunteer orientated, chairperson of her father's organization, a friend and still just an average seventeen year old, dating a twenty-one year old, soon to be Olympian Snowboarder, in a long distance relationship. She will always be a daughter, a goddaughter, a god sister, a student, an athlete, a volunteer, a chairperson, a best friend, and a girlfriend.

Her own investigation into her father's murder, that still has not been solved, leads all the way back to Whistler. Most of her and her mother Lydia's life is in Whistler, what this beloved little town of their hold and what secretes will she discover.

This is her story.


	2. Fredrick Campbell's Death

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter One: Fredrick Campbell's Death**

"Come on, Beck one more run can't hurt," a dark short brunette says in the snow bank about seventeen.

"Yes it will, because then I will be late for my date," a tall blonde male says sitting next to him, also about seventeen.

"Dude, just tell my god sister that we lost track of time," the brunette says.

"Come on, Becki always knows when I am lying," the blonde says as a cell starts ringing.

"Are you going to answer that," the brunette asks.

"Of course I am AJ," the blonde says answering his phone. "Hey Lydia."

"Beckett, I need you to come down to The DROP ending zone," a clearly upset woman's voice says.

"Sure, Lydia is everything okay," Beck says, the blonde.

"It's Fred, you have to come now," Lydia says again.

"AJ and I are on our way is Becki with you," Beck asks wondering what is going through her head.

"Why else would I want you here," Lydia says sarcastically.

"We will be there in ten minutes," Beck replies.

"Thank you, see you boys soon," Lydia says before hanging up.

"AJ, we have to get to The DROP," Beck says now standing.

"Okay why, both our dads want us nowhere near that drop," AJ says the brunette.

"Something about Fred, that was Lydia," Beck says.

"Okay our dads won't mind then, we walking up or gong to get a snowmobile," AJ asks, as he follows Beck's lead.

"Snowmobile, let's go," Beck says putting his helmet and goggles on and starts down the hill with AJ close behind him.

"The two reach the bottom of the hill quickly as Ryan and Adrienne are down there watching them.

"What is up with Beck? He never comes down at that speed," Adrienne asks.

"Only when there is an emergency but since AJ is with him. I am going to say someone called him," Ryan says.

"I wonder who," Adrienne asks wondering if it was Becki, Lydia, or Fred.

"So do I, and now we can ask," Ryan says as the two boys are walking towards them. "What happened?"

"Something about Fred and the end of The DROP. That was all Lydia said and to come now," Beck says as Adrienne was already on his phone.

"Okay the helicopter will be here in ten minutes. So we better get ready to go. AJ and beck go get the medic emergency bags, and Ryan go get Fred's medical information," Adrienne says as the others scurry off.

Fifteen minutes later none of the four can believe in what they see. Two females holding onto each other, as the body of a young male lays motionless in the snow. The males look at each other before sighing knowing the other man is dead.

"Lydia, what happened here," Ryan says as Adrienne and AJ go to covering the body and calling for the authorities to hurry up.

"I don't know, Rebeca and I came for boarding and Fred said he would meet us here but he didn't and then Rebeca went down thinking, he was waiting for us down there, and the she started screaming, and when I got down there. I saw him. I called the authorities and then I called Beckett since Rebeca has not said a word," Lydia says as the tears are streaming down her face before Ryan wraps her in a hug.

"It'll be okay, we will find out who did this to him," Ryan says as he watches Beck go over and wrap his arms around the other girl's waist, as she stood beside her father's body.

Lydia was taller than her daughter. Lydia has brown wavy hair, as her daughter has brown with a hint of red and a mix of wavy and straight hair. Fredrick had red straight hair, with green eyes, while his wife has blue and their daughter has an ocean eyes color.

"Becki," Beck says as he wraps his arms around her waist, and pulls her closer to him.

Becki made no noise but just tensed up as Beck put his arms around her. She had moved away from her mother when Ryan had asked what happened.

"Becca, please talk to me," Beck says knowing that he and Fred were the only ones allowed to call her that.

Becki just released a deep sigh before leaning back into Beck's arms.

"Okay, you don't have to talk but just say something please," Beck says after releasing a deep sigh.

"Why did this happen? I mean we both know this was no accident," Becki says as she turns around and faces him.

"I know, we will find out who did this and we will make them pay, and Adrienne will make sure of it," Beck says pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.


	3. Murder Investigation

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Two: Murder Investigation**

"Ms. Campbell, I'm Detective Rob Randall. I want to offer my condolences and to tell you that your husband's murder will be brought to justice," Detective Rob Randall says.

"Thank you," Lydia says as he goes over to the body.

"Come on Lydia, let's get you back to the resort," Adrienne says. "Don't worry Ryan will be her till the body is transported to the Morgue."

"That I am, you and Rebeca will be more comfortable at the Resort," Ryan adds.

"Okay, Ryan will you get Rebeca," Lydia requests.

"Of course, I'll have her and the boys meet you at the helicopter," Ryan says before walking over to the group of teens.

"Hey Ryan," AJ says as he joins them.

"Hey, Adrienne is going to take you kids back to the Resort," Ryan says giving a hug to Becki.

"What about Fred," Beck says as Becki returns to his arms.

"I am going tot stay with him till he gets to the Morgue," Ryan says as he sees them bringing the body bag over.

"You kids really do not want to see this," Detective Randall adds.

"Come on Becca," Beck says as he leads her to the helicopter.

"You sure you want to see this," Detective Randall asks after the teens are gone.

"I told Lydia I would stay till he got transported, and you heard me with Becki. I am staying with him till he gets to the Morgue," Ryan says.

"Your choice but putting him in the bag may be hard to watch," Randall says before the Morgue people get to work.

"How long could this take," Ryan asks.

"Transport about twenty minutes, autopsy about three days, and the investigation could go on forever, it all depends on the evidence we are give," Randall concludes.

"You mean it could be years before we find out who killed him and why?"

"It could and even then we could only find who did it. A lot of the times they never say why they did it."

"When will statements start?"

"As soon as the second we can start them."

"Can my nephew stay with my goddaughter as she is being questioned and giving her statement?"

"From what I can see, it should be no problem. How did you know we wanted to question her?"

"She was the one that found the body after all."

"Okay time to go," Randall says as they load Fred's body on to the helicopter.

"Yes it is," Ryan says as he and Randall also get on the helicopter.

After a ten minute flight to the Resort. It seemed like nothing expect for the parpazzi waiting for them when the reached the front entrance after the ride back from the helicopter landing.

"Ms. Campbell is it true that your husband committed suicide," a reported screams as they exit the limo.

"Ms. Campbell is it true that you were planning to divorce your husband," another screams.

"Mr. Varland how will this harm the business of your Resort," another screams.

"Mr. McKaye how will this harm your chances of going to the 2006 winter games," another screams.

"Miss Campbell how will this harm your relationship with Mr. McKaye," another screams.

Varland Resort Security quickly works to get the family back to their penthouse. When they reach the penthouse floor, a dark hair male, a light brunette teen, and a blonde female are waiting.

"Lydia," the dark hair male says before hugging her.

"Who would do this Ethan," Lydia asks.

"I do not have a clue," the dark hair male says, Ethan McKaye.

"We are here, any way you need us," the female says.

"Thank you, Jen," Lydia says hugging the other lady.

"Anything for family," the lady says, Jen McKaye.

"Dad, will you make sure Nicole, Carrie and Feeny get up here, when they arrive," AJ says before they enter the penthouse.

"Of course, I am just going to get Lydia settle, and then I am going to take care of the media cirus outside," Adrienne says before the teens enter Becki's penthouse.

"Okay Feeny and Carrie are brining with them the great Mike Myers, Robin Williams, and Jim Carey, for your viewing pleasure and every chocolate creation they can get their hands on," the light brunette teen says.

"Quinn, how did you guys know about this," Beck asks as they sit on the couch.

"Well big brother, when I went to turn on the news, it was all over the phone call to the police," the light brunette says, Quinn McKaye.

"Great, hopefully Adrienne will be able to stop them," Beck says as Becki snuggles into his side.

"My dad does excellent PR work," AJ says.

"With you as a son, I would hope so," Becki says before the rest burst out laughing.

"You know, I am going to let that one slide, because of the current situation," AJ says.

"We hope you order lots of chuckles," a straight hair dirty brunette says as she enters with a pile of movies.

"Want a hand Feeney," Quinn says.

"Please," the teen says, Feeney.

"Here are also the chocolates," a curly hair brunette says with tons of bags.

"Here let me give you hand, Carrie," AJ says as he and Quinn go help the girls.

"Thanks AJ," the curly hair girl says, Carrie Miller.

"Movie time," Beck says.


	4. Statements: Part 1

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Three: Statements – Part 1**

"Can you please give the room numbers of the Campbell family, and Adrien and AJ Varland," Rob Rendall asks.

"One minute please, I have to call Mr. McKaye for that information," the front desk man says.

"Of course, I need to speak with him as well," Rob says.

"One minute," the man says before walking over to another desk and picking up the phone. He talks for a few minutes before returning to the front desk. "Mr. McKaye will be down in a few minutes."

"Thank you, though may I ask why the information needs clearance," Rob asks.

"Mr. Varland said that no one was allowed to bother the Campbell family and all visitors had to go through Mr. McKaye, even the police," the young man says.

"Ah okay," Rob says before going to sit on one of the couches.

"Eric, you called," Ryan says walking over to the young man.

"Detective Rob Rendall here to see the Campbell family, the Varland family, and you as well," Eric says pointing to the detective.

"Thanks," Ryan says before going to over to the other man. "Detective what do we owe this surprise?"

"We both know why I am here Ryan," Rob says.

"Of course, how about we go talk in my office," Ryan says.

"Of course," Rob says following Ryan through the Resort.

Once they are in the elevator, Ryan says, "I hope you don't mind but the order is already been put together. Adrien and I wanted the least amount of emotional harm done."

"Of course," Rob responds.

"My statement will start, followed by Adrien's, then Lydia's, followed by AJ's, and lastly by my goddaughter's and nephew's. I should warn you now that Becki is very distraught and may not be able to help you with your investigation."

"When did she break down?"

"Some time yesterday afternoon. She was hanging out with Beck, AJ, Quinn, Carrie, and Feeny and all of a sudden, us adults get a call in Lydia's room. When we got there she was shaking and was all silent."

"Did you call anyone? A therapist maybe, or a doctor?"

"Of course we did. Do you think we would let any harm come to her? We call Doctor Janice Dennis, she is an adolescent psychologist, she flew in yesterday night from Vancouver. She has been talking to her all morning, but it seems like nothing is changing. I bid you all the best of luck," Ryan says as they enter Ryan's office.

"So Adrien actually called psychologists from Vancouver to check on her," Rob asks as they enter Ryan's office.

"He always has flown someone in if there is not someone in town to help out a problem. If someone is royally injured he will fly them out if he has to. It all depends on the situation," Ryan says as they sit in his office.

"Shall we get stated then?"

"Of course."

"You do not mind if I record this correct?"

"Of course not."

"This is Detective Rob Rendall interviewing Ryan McKaye on Tuesday December 16 2000, on the Fredrick Campbell case. Mr. McKaye when did you hear about the accident," Rob asks after placing the tape recorder on the desk.

"My nephew Beckett McKaye was coming down the mountain to quickly for recreational with Adrien Varland Junior. Adrien and I were watching, when we went over and asked what was going on. Beckett told us what he knew that was going on."

"What did he exactly tell you?"

"He said that he received a phone call from Lydia Campbell saying that Fredrick had bee in a accident near The DROP."

"Can you please clarify the location of The DROP?"

"It is at the top of the mountain it is also known as the Suicide Drop."

"Thank you, please continue with you statement."

"He said that he did not know what was going on but Lydia wanted him and AJ up there now. He said it was just her and her daughter Rebeca Campbell, up there. Adrien took charge and starting giving orders."

"Can you be more specific?"

"He told the boys to get the medi-emergency bags and for myself to get Fredrick's medical information. He had already called a helicopter to get us there. We arrived fifteen minutes later to see Lyida and Rebeca holding on to each other. We saw Fredrick lying in the snow and we knew he was dead. Adrien and AJ went to go cover the body, and to get the authorities to hurry up. Rebeca ventured towards the body and Beckett followed her, as I was talking to Lydia."

"Can you be more specific?"

"I asked her what happened, she said she did not have a clue. She, Rebeca, and Fredrick were suppose to go out for a boarding ride but he never showed up. Rebeca went down the hill thinking her father was waiting for her down there. The next thing Lydia knew Rebeca was screaming. She followed to see why her daughter was screaming, she saw her she called the authorities and then called Beckett."

"Why did she call Beckett McKaye? Did she tell you?"

"She told me that she called him because after Rebeca's scream she had not said a word."

"What kind of tone was Lydia using?"

"Shocked, scared, lost, it was like she was all over the place."

"What was Rebeca acting like when you got there?"

"She was quiet, she tensed up when Beckett tried to pull her closer. She was quiet for awhile till Beckett said something."

"When was the last time you saw Mr. Campbell prior to his death?"

"Yesterday night, he, Lydia, Ethan and Jennifer McKaye, Nicole Miller, Adrien and I were all discussing the future for the kids and he retired with his wife at eleven."

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Mr. Campbell?"

"Not that I can think of. He was a good man who did not deserve this."

"Thank you for your time Mr. McKaye," Rob says hitting the stop button on the tape recorder.

"You are quite welcome, if you like, I can escort you to Adrien's office," Ryan says standing.

"Of course," Rob says now standing and following Ryan to Adrien Varland's office.


	5. Statements: Part 2

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Four: Statements – Part 2**

"Detective how can I help you this find morning," Adrien says allowing the detective entrance.

"Statements Mr. Varland," Rob says upon entering.

"Please take a seat," Adrien says before retaking his seat.

"Thank you, the first thing I am going to need from you is permission to speak with your son, since he is a minor," Rob says taking a seat.

"Of course, AJ wants nothing more for this person to be caught. He hates what it is doing to his god sister," Adrien says.

"Thank you, how is Miss Campbell doing? Mr. McKaye said she suffered a breakdown yesterday night."

"You would have to ask Doctor Dennis. I am sure she would be able to help you. I can have an appointment set up if you want."

"Please; if it would be possible before I interview Beckett and Rebeca."

"Of course, if you can give me a second," Adrien says before going out to his sectary. "Susan, could you call and see if Jan will be able to talk to Detective Rendall before he talks to Becki and Beck."

"She called just after Ryan left stating that she needed to talk to him," a young lady named Susan says.

"Thank you," Adrien says before returning to his office. "You are in luck Detective, she needs to talk to you as well. I guess before you will be able to talk to them, you are going to have to talk to her."

"Of course, should we get started?"

"Yes please, the sooner this case is solved the better."

"You do not mind if I record this?"

"Of course not, anything to help."

"This is Detective Rob Rendall interviewing Adrien Varland Senior on Tuesday December 16 2000 on the Fredrick Campbell case. Mr. Varland when did you hear about the accident," Rob asks placing the tape recorder on the desk.

"My son Adrien Varland Junior and his friend Beckett McKaye were out on the slopes and I thought I would go see how they were doing. I invited Ryan McKaye to join me. I saw the boys were going to fast, so I asked Ryan about it. He had said that there was probably some sort of emergency, and since my son was with him, someone had to of called them. We then went over to ask the boys. Beckett had began to explain something had happened to Fred. The second he had 'something happen to Fred' out, I was on my phone calling a helicopter. I then told my son and Beck to go get the medi bags, and Ryan to get Fred's medical papers. The helicopter arrived and dropped us off fifteen minutes later. We all looked at each other, meaning myself, Ryan, Beckett, and my son, knowing that Fred was dead. Ryan went to comfort Lydia Campbell, and Beckett went to go comforted Rebeca Campbell. I was calling for the authorities to hurry up after my son and I covered the body."

"Why do you think Ms. Campbell called Mr. McKaye, after calling the authorities?"

"I have never seen Rebeca so quiet. Beckett is not only her boyfriend but also her best friend. She was most likely to called Beckett because he is the only one she talks to as much as she talks to her father."

"How was Miss Campbell acting?"

"Rebeca was quiet, tensed, shocked. She seemed out of her element. I have never seen her scared on a mountain before this."

"How was Ms. Campbell acting?"

"Lydia was crying, shocked. She seemed to be handling it better than her daughter was."

"When was the last time you saw Mr. Campbell prior to his death?"

"We met last night for a late night drink. Myself, Fredrick and Lydia Campbell, Ryan, Jennifer and Ethan McKaye, and Nicole Miller were all in attendance. We meet up and talk about the kids. We met around seven, since Nicole was working. Jennifer and Ethan left around ten after they picked up Quinn McKaye from Rebeca's penthouse. Nicole left around then thirty after she picked up Carrie Miller from Rebeca's penthouse. The rest of us at eleven after Ryan met up with Beckett and took him home. I met up with my son and took him home after I escorted the Campbell couple back to their penthouse."

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Mr. Campbell?"

"No I do not know anyone who would want to hurt him."

"Thank you for you time Mr. Varland," Rob says as he hits the stop button.

"Of course, if you life, I can escort you to Ms. Campbell's penthouse," Adrien says standing.

"Of course," Rob says now standing and following Adrien's to Ms. Campbell's penthouse down the hall.


	6. Statements: Part 3

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Five: Statements – Part 3**

"Please come in Detective," Lydia Campbell says allowing the detective into the penthouse.

"Oh sorry I did not know you had company," Rob says seeing Ethan and Jen sitting on a couch in the penthouse.

"It's quite okay. Ethan and Jennifer McKaye this is Detective Rob Rendall," Lydia says introducing the three.

"Of course you come into the Tavern a lot," Ethan say shaking the detective's hand.

"I was actually going to come look for both of you today. I need your permission to talk to your son, since he is a minor," Rob says shaking both of their hands.

"Of course our son wants nothing more than to help his girlfriend," Jen says.

"I am also going to have to take both of your statements and your youngest son later on in the week," Rob says.

"Of course anything we can do to help. We will let you two get on with your statements. We will hear from you later on Detective. Lydia call us, if you need anything," Ethan says as he and Jen get up to leave.

"Of course Ethan," Lydia says.

"We mean it anything," Jen says giving her a hug before they leave.

"You have an excellent support system," Rob says.

"The Whistler support system is as good as the one in Windsor, but my daughter would tell you this one is better," Lydia says.

"How is Rebeca? I have been hearing that she is not well."

"Only time will tell. You would have to ask Beckett or Janice, how she is truly doing."

"Of course, would you like to get started?"

"Yes please."

"You do not mind if I record this?"

"Of course not."

"This is Detective Rob Rendall interviewing Lydia Campbell on Tuesday December 16 2000 on the Fredric Campbell case. Ms. Campbell can you please tell me how the day came to be that your daughter from you husband dead," Rob asks placing the tape recorder down on the coffee table.

"I awoke at seven, as I always do. I immediately noticed that Fredrick, my husband was not beside me. When Fredrick usually gets up before me, he leaves me a note, but this morning he didn't. I went to check Rebeca's room to see if he was there but he was not. Rebeca was getting ready for a venture out of the Resort. She said that her father, Fredrick, promised that we would all go out for a run on the boards before her date with Beckett McKaye later that evening. She was first going to go have breakfast at Behind The Grill Café to meet Carrie Miller. She said that her father was going to meet us around one at the top of their ride. She left forty-five minutes later. I checked my messages, then I met Jennifer McKaye at Boston Pizza for an afternoon brunch. She was telling me that Fredrick never made it Beckett's practice with Ethan that morning.

"I told her that I had not seem him, since yesterday night hen we left the bar. I met up with my daughter at the helicopter. She said she believed that he was already out there. So we went up to the spot we usually meet. The very top of the mountain. When we go there, Fredrick was not there. Rebeca was really itching for a ride. She said she was going to go check the bottom. The next thing I hear was Rebeca scream. I quickly got down the mountain to see why she was screaming. That is when I saw Fredrick in the snow.

"He wasn't moving, I checked for his pulse but there was not one at all. I called nine-one-one after I check his pulse. I told them there had been an accident, and that my husband was motionless, not breathing, had no pulse, and was freezing cold. I hung up after that because Rebeca was shaking, crying, and had not said a word or made a sound. I took her in my arms as I called Beckett and told him to get here because there had been an accident and Fredrick was involved. He said he and Adrien Varland Junior would be there in ten minutes.

"I couldn't tell you how long till they arrived with Ryan McKaye and Adrien Varland Senior. I was talking to Ryan about what had happen and Beckett was trying to comfort Rebeca, Adrien Varland Junior it looked like he was guarding the body as his father was on his phone, and then you all showed up."

"When was the last time you saw your husband prior to his death?"

"We met Nicole Miller, Adrien Varland Senior, Ryan, Ethan and Jennifer McKaye at the Resort Bar at seven. We discussed the younger generation, mostly grades, activities, behaviour; we were giving advice to Nicole about how she can still be a big sister and a guardian at the same time. Jennifer and Ethan left around ten, so they could get back to their Tavern, and their youngest son Quinn McKaye since had to go somewhere the next morning. They knew Ryan would make sure Beckett got home.

"Nicole left around ten thirty since she had to work and her sister Carrie Miller left with her since she had a job interview before her breakfast meeting with Rebeca. The rest of us left at eleven. Adrien and Ryan both had an early business calls, Beckett had practice, and Adrien Junior had something to do. Ryan and Adrien escorted us to our room after we check in with the kids.

"After Adrien and Ryan left I got ready for bed. Fredrick says he was going to go check on Rebeca, like he always does. The only thing that was different was that he got a phone call and took it in the hallway. His voice was raise though. I went to bed after that."

"Do you know anyone who would make him rise his voice?"

"No, everyone loved him. His current, past, and former clients all loved him."

"Do you know anyone that would want to hurt your husband?"

"No, as I said everyone loved him."

"Thank you for you time Ms. Campbell," Rob says as he hits the stop button.

"Of course, I do not know if Adrien told you but Adrien Junior will meet you in his office," Lydia says standing.

"No he did not but thank you for the information. I will be in contact," Rob says before he exits the penthouse.


	7. Statements: Part 4

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Six: Statements – Part 4**

"Welcome back Detective Rendall. Mr. Varland knows you are coming, so you can go right in," Susan says as the detective reappears.

"Thank you," Rob says before reentering the office. "Mr. and Mr. Varland," both AJ and Adrien were waiting for him.

"Detective," they both say.

"My son will answer all of you questions t the best of his ability, correct AJ," Adrien says.

"Of course, anything I can do to help," AJ says.

"That will be most helpful," Rob says.

"Do I need to be here for this," Adrien says.

"Only if your son or yourself wish to be present. I already have your permission that all that really matters," Rob says.

"Dad I'll be fine," AJ says.

"Okay but if you change your mind just have Susan come find me," Adrien says as he walks towards the door.

"Of course dad," AJ says before his father leaves.

"You don't mind if I record this," Rob asks.

"Not at all."

"This is Detective Rob Rendall interviewing Adrien Varland Junior on Tuesday December 16 2000 on the Fredrick Campbell case. Due to the fact that Mr. Varland is seventeen, I have been given his father's permission to speak with him. Mr. Varland please tell me about when you first about the accident," Rob says placing the tape recorder on the desk.

"My best friend Beckett or Beck McKaye and I were out on the slope for recreational. Beck liked to do something fun after his all morning training. Quinn McKaye, had a secret project her was working on. We were taking a break. I was trying to talk him into going for another run, but he had a date with Rebeca or Becki Campbell, my god sister. I kept trying to convince him but we both knew he would get caught for lying. That was when his cell phone went off.

"It was Lydia Campbell, and she told Beck that Fredrick or Fred Campbell had been in an accident and he needed to get there quickly. We went down the hill and met up with my father and Beck's uncle Ryan McKaye. Beck started to explain as my father called in a helicopter. He then told me and Beck to get the medi bags and Ryan to get Fred's medical information.

"It seemed like hours till we got there. The sight shocked me Fred was lying motionless in the snow, with Lydia holding on to Becki. Ryan went to go talk to Lydia who had released Becki, as my dad and I went to go cover the body, and my dad called the authorities. It took Beck a few second to start moving before going to go comfort Becki. That had to be the first time since Ran introduced them that beck tensed up because of Beck. I mean I have never seen her tensed up when her and Beck are in full make out and were caught by their parents and they just laughed it off.

"I mean she was seriously off. It took him a few minutes for her to acknowledge that he was there. She can usually tell before I can when is somewhere near her or us. The entire thing seemed off."

"Why do you think Ms. Campbell called Mr. McKaye?"

"There are two people in the world Becki trusts with all of her secrets, her plans, her promises, and her life and those are her father and Beck. That is most likely the reason why he was called."

"How was Miss. Campbell acting?"

"Becki was scared, uneasy, shocked, and dazed like she was not with us. She seemed like she was high or something, but Becki never did that sort of shit."

"How was Ms. Campbell acting?"

"Lydia was crying, shaking. She seemed shocked but alert. She seemed to be handling it better than her daughter, a lot better."

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt, Mr. Campbell?"

"Not a person he was sort of a celebrity around here."

"When was the last time you saw Mr. Campbell prior to his death?"

"Beck, his little brother Quinn, and our friend Carrie Miller, Becki, and I were all hanging up in her penthouse. Our parents, or guardians in Carrie's case, where having drinks. Around eleven fifteen my dad and Ryan came to get Beck and I to go home that night. We escorted Mr. and Mrs. Campbell to their room before we all went our separate ways."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Varland," Rob says as hits the stop button.

"Of course, I believe my father told me to tell you that Janice will meet you down the hall," AJ says standing.

"Thank you," rob says before exiting to go find the good doctor.


	8. Statements on Hold

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter ****Seven – Statements on Hold**

"You must be Detective Randall," a tall blonde woman asks.

"You must be Doctor Janice Dennis, I'm Rob Randall," Rob says holding out his hand.

"Please call me Janice, I'm sorry Detective but you won't be able to interview Miss Campbell for a while," Janice says.

"Why is that? Did she see something," Rob asks.

"Becki has blacked out that entire event of her life, she didn't even remember that her father was dead," Janice says.

"Why would she do that," Rob asks taking notes.

"It's too traumatic to deal with, she could have seen something or heard something," Janice says.

"Does she remember anything from the night before," Rob asks.

"She does, but I cannot press her on details, things about her friends, she remembers, but things about her father are blank," Janice says.

"What kind of events has she blocked out? Are they specific to her father," Rob asks.

"The last thing Becki remembers about her father is the date of Friday December 13, when they arrived in Whistler and had dinner with everybody," Janice says.

"That is the start of her vacation and two days before her father's death she had blocked him out of. Has she mentioned anything about a phone call her father relieved," Rob asks.

"Not that I know of, but in my professional opinion Becki knows something, she may have heard it, or saw it, but digging around for that information could turn her catatonic.

"Will she ever remember it," Rob asks.

"One day something, somewhere, someone may trigger it or she may never," Janice replies.

"Is this normal for an adolescent who has lost her father," Rob asks.

"Grief is different with each individual, especially in children and adolescents but I am used to seeing this behavior in children and adolescents who have witnessed the death of said parent in some way," Janice concludes.

"Does that mean that Becki could be suffering or can suffer from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," Rob asks.

"It is very possible, like I said she won't be any help to your investigation, but she may know something else that could be helpful," Janice says.

"Thanks but I'll think I'll hold off on her statement till she has gotten a better handle on what has happened, and what is happening to her. I will need you to fill out a bit of paperwork though," Rob says.

"Not a problem, but I advise you also hold off on Mr. McKaye's too, he doesn't seem to be leaving her anytime soon, nor does she want him too," Janice says.

"Of course, I have a few other leads, and others I need to talk to. Thank you Doctor," he says before leaving.


	9. Friends Checking in on Becki

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Eight: Friends Checking in on Becki**

"If we are late, I swear Quinn," Beck threatens as they catch the elevator.

"No need to threaten the poor boy," AJ and Carrie say.

"Sorry but I would have been here an hour ago but someone ratted me out about skipping out of practice," Beck says glaring.

"Dude you are lucky your dad didn't kill you," AJ says.

"I know but you're telling me you guys haven't been worried," Beck says looking at them.

"Dude you have been more worried than anybody else," AJ says looking at them.

"That is because he doesn't want her to leave," Quinn says.

"It's called school," Carrie says.

"Yeah, so it's called transferring," Beck says as they get off of the elevator.

"Here we go again," the three says walking towards the penthouse.

"Ha ha ha," Beck says knocking on the door.

"Please tell me, he hasn't started on the transferring speech already," Becki says opening the door.

"I a not that bad," Beck says as the three friends each hand her a twenty.

"Yes you are and an hour late," Becki says looking at him.

"Blame, Quinn," he says looking at her.

"Tell me it is lunch and shopping," Carrie asks as they enter the penthouse.

"That is the plan," Becki says walking towards her closet.

"Which means slopes boys," AJ suggests looking at them.

"I have a few hours before I have to meet Feeny and do that project for science," Quinn says.

"Why not," Beck says turning to Becki. "We still on for dinner and a movie?"

"Of course, by the way my mom has finished making the arrangements," Becki says walking out of her room in a pair of blue jeans and a light blue tank top, carrying a light brown sweater.

"The police released the body," Carrie asks.

"It is to be delivered to the funeral home on Monday, viewing is Wednesday and Thursday and memorial service is Friday. We fly back Saturday and spend the next week doing the same and a private burial in two weeks from Saturday," Becki says.

"McKaye, Miller, Varland only invite," AJ asks.

"You got it, a warning of now Peter is going to be there," Becki says as she watches Beck curse under his breath.

"I'll warn my dad but we are ready for lunch," AJ says.

"Yes," the group says as Becki grabs her coat and purse.

The group of friends exit the penthouse and walk towards the elevator. AJ, Quinn and Carrie get on.

"We'll wait for the next one," Becki says seeing how full it is.

"No problem," AJ says hitting the down button.

"You okay," Becki asks as she puts on her sweater.

"Why wouldn't I be," Beck asks looking at her.

"Peter Varland," she says giving him a look.

"I just don't want a fight to break out or my mom to do something stupid," he says wrapping his arms around her.

"Nothing is going to happen. Ryan and Adrien already promised they would keep their other halves under control and your mom is an adult."

"True and I just want it to go smoothly for you, it's been such a difficult time for you."

"You've made it easier," Becki says smiling, leaning up and kissing him.

Beck smiles, pulling her closer and kissing her.

"Don't you two have plans for lunch with friends," Ryan says getting off the elevator.

The two break apart and get on as Ryan shakes his head.


	10. Girls Shop

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize.

**Chapter Nine: Girls Shop**

"Okay so the boys are safely on the slopes. So are we shopping for something that you don't want Beck to see," Carries asks as they exit the hotel.

"Seriously Carrie come on, this isn't the same as it was a couple of weeks ago," Becki says shaking her head.

"So you plans are what," Carrie asks looking at her.

"Postponed, maybe during March Break and I'm back," Becki says as they venture into Blue Balls Boutique.

"You have been planning this since this summer," Carrie says, looking through the clothes.

"I know but parts are still missing," Becki says.

"You still haven't talked to your mom about the pill," Carrie says pulling out a light pink halter dress.

"Not yet, but I mean I'm fifteen turning sixteen in May. You should try that on," Becki says.

"Beck will be eighteen in March, you tow have been together for almost five years. You're not afraid he is either watching or going to look for somewhere else for sex," Carrie asks looking at the dress.

"Graduation that would be perfect for. Of course I am but I have to trust Beck, no trust no stable ground," Becki says.

"That is true on both accounts but I can't afford it," Carrie says looking at the tag.

"Carrie don't worry about that, go try it on," Beck says pushing her into the fitting room.

"Of course, scheduling my exams around it, so I can make yours and Beck's and AJ's," Becki says pulling out a black dress with a sweetheart neckline and tank straps.

"Good because it will not be the same without you," Carrie says exiting the dressing room.

"That is true, plus I want to see you walk across the stage in that dress," Becki says looking at her.

"You sure it is going to fit in six months," Carrie asks her.

"Absolutely," Becki smiles, looking at her.

"Okay than," Carrie says walking back into the fitting room. "That dress would be perfect for the memorial service, just add a black cardigan."

"How did you know what I was thinking," Becki asks.

"Easy, jeans and pants are for casual and boarding, skirts, dresses and jeans are for dates and dresses for events such as charity, funerals, dances, graduation and weddings. I know your style code," Carrie says exiting the fitting room.

"If you say so, so Beck is taking me to dinner and dancing," Beckis says entering the fitting room.

"No dinner and a movie? Dinner where and where are you going dancing," Carrie asks.

"He made reservations at Clao Thyme Bistro," Becki says changing.

"Nice and dancing," Carrie asks.

"I don't know, he says it is a surprise," Becki says exiting the fitting room.

"You look amazing and I am going to say a dress, if it was a club he would have told you, he's been talking to Ryan a lot, might be somewhere at the resort," Carrie says.

"That could meaning anything," Becki says going back into the fitting room.

"Maybe you guys are going skating, since you both say you hate to dance," Carrie says waiting.

"Why lie, I love to skate," Becki says changing.

"You haven't gone skating since you fell on your ankle last year," Carrie points out.

"Good point," Becki says walking out.

"Now we need to shop for your date, come on you know how the boys and the snow," Carrie says walking over to the cash registrar.

"Trust me I do, I'm in love with a snow creature," Becki says as they laugh.


	11. Date Plans

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize.

**Chapter Ten: Date Plans**

"Sorry give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready," Becki says opening the door to see Beck standing there in a suit.

"No problem, we have time. Did you spend to much time shopping," Beck says entering the penthouse, watching her walk back to her bedroom.

"A little but only because you didn't give all the location information," Becki says changing into her dress.

"It's a surprise," Beck says leaning against the wall.

"One that involves chatting with Ryan," Becki says finishing curling the ends of her hair.

"How do you know about that," Beck asks.

"I have my ways," Becki says putting on her dress shoes.

"I'm going to guess that the location is still a surprise though," Beck says watching the door.

"Your lucky, I didn't have time to interrogate Ryan," Becki says grabbing her purse and coat, exiting the room.

"Whoa," Beck says looking at her.

She was wearing a vibrant red dress with a sweetheart neckline and straps that sat off the edge of her shoulders. It stopped just above her knees with a lace trim around the bottom. Her hair was straighten with the ends curl, she had her usual natural makeup look on with a bright lip gloss. She was carrying a black hobo purse and wearing black wedges.

"You're drooling Beck," Becki says putting her coat and purse on the couch, moving towards the mirror.

"That's because you look amazing," he says moving behind her. "Need a hand?"

"Please," she says as she hands him the locket and gather her hair to movie it out of the way.

"Any time," he says undoing the locket and putting around her neck. He quickly fastens it and places a kiss on the back of her neck. "You ready for this?"

"The media is not going to ruin our plans. They are not going to think I am hiding. I'm going to show them that no matter he is gone, my life is still the same," she says looking at him.

"Okay than let's do this," Beck says helping her into her black dress coat.

"Thank you," she says taking his hand as they exit the penthouse.

They slowly walk across the hall and enter the elevator. Beck wraps his arm around her waist as he hits the down button.

"How bad were they when you were coming in," Becki asks.

"They were difficult to get through but I ignored their questions and just kept thinking about this amazing date I needed to get to," Beck says looking at her. "Ryan is down there and so is Adrien.

"My mom is too, she decided to have dinner with Ryan instead of staying held up in her room," Becki says.

"That's good, the Campbell women are showing the world that they are letting their lives go on. They were not here when you got back from shopping," he asks.

"We stayed in the village, actually watched a few of Quinn's runs, he is getting good. So not that I know of. Than again there was a press release for releasing my father's body with the coroner's ruling of foul play," she says leaning into his hold.

"Yeah he has gotten better. They want to hear what the family says now," he says as they walk off of the elevator.

"Exactly and our response is that we are going to continue for the rest of the weekend like we would if my dad was still here," she says as they walk through the door.

"Everything is set Beck, have a fun time you two," Ryan says greeting them.

Becki looks at them strangely.

"We will try," Beck says leading her out of the resort, holding on to her tight, as they are swarmed by reporters and photographers.


	12. Getting to and Dinner

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize.

**Chapter Eleven: Getting to and dinner**

"Miss Campbell," a bunch of voices come at her as Beck leads her towards the waiting limo.

"Mr McKaye why are you trying to hide Miss Campbell," a reporter asks as the cameras keep going off.

Rebecca stops as Beck opens the door for her. She looks at the media circus that is just wanting to make money but does not care about her and her family's pain.

Beck gently nudges her back to reality as they take their seats inside the limo.

"They are crazy," he says holding her hand.

"Good thing Adrien has extra limos on hand," Becki says jokingly.

"Him and his security measures," Beck says laughing.

"They work though," she says resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm still amazed he hasn't put a body guard on you yet," he says holding her closer to him.

"Ryan won't let him but mom thinks he is right, especially now."

"You are fine, once this is solved and nothing will need to be worried about."

"Did you talk to Detective Randall yet?"

"Not yet, been a little busy with planning tonight."

"You are going to."

"After everything has settled down a bit and after you leave to go back school."

"Okay I just don't want him causing you any trouble," she says leaning up and kissing him.

"Mr. McKaye we are here," the driver alerts them.

"Thank you," Beck says opening the door for her and helping her out of the limo.

"Thank you," Becki says holding his hand as they walk towards the entrance.

The maitr'd opens the door for them. "Welcome Miss Campbell."

"Reservation under B McKaye," Beck says helping her with her coat before taking his off.

"Of course, Jacque table for two reserved special," the maitr'd says as he hangs up the coats.

"Right this way," the young waiter says leading them to a table by the front window with candles.

"Thank you," Becki says as the waiter helps her into her seat.

"Can we get a bottle of sparkling cider," Beck says taking his seat.

"Right away," the waiter says leaving them with a menu.

"What's the occasion," Becki asks looking at him.

"To creating happy memories and not letting the events of the last week bug us tonight," Beck says browsing the menu.

"Seems perfect to me," Becki says as the waiter appears and fills up their glasses.

"Have you had time to choose an appetizer," the waiter asks.

"The Blacken Sirloin Crostini, please," Beck says.

"The Seared Jumbo Diver Scallop," Becki says.

"Of course," the waiter say before disappearing.

"To new and excited times and memories," Beck says lifting his glass towards her.

"Cheers," Becki says clinking her glass against his.

"It feels like forever since we have done something like this."

"It does this last week has been crazy. I mean Christmas and New Years are always but this year."

"I know but we have spent it together," Beck says giving her hand a squeeze. "Your dad would want you to be happy."

"I know, I just still can't believe that he is gone. It seems like just yesterday I was trying to talk him into letting us fly out Thursday night."

"I know the feeling. We are here and together and we always will be and that's all that matters tonight."

"You are completely right."

The two chat about upcoming plans and their goals for the new year. They chat about when they are going to see each other after all the funeral is all done.

The two are finishing up dessert when Beck looks at her.

"You ready for part two," Beck says as the waiter gathers their dishes.

"Do I get a hint," Becki says as she tilts her head.

"Nope," Beck says turning over the bill.

"No fair," Becki pouts looking at him.

"You are not playing fair," Beck says pulling out his wallet and places four bills on the table.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Becki says as she reapplies her lip gloss.

"I'm sure you don't," Beck says standing up and offering his hand to her.

"Thank you," Becki says taking his hand as they walk towards the door.

"Was everything up to your expectations," the Maitr'd asks handing them their coats.

"Yes it was," Becki says as Beck helps her with her coat.

"Excellent, have a nice evening Miss Campbell and Mr McKaye," the Maitr'd says as they leave.

Becki walks outside and is surprised to see a single horse drawn carriage waiting outside where the limo should have been.

"Beck," she says shocked.

Beck smiles, kissing the side of her head and helping her in.


End file.
